


Basil's Sunny

by welcometowhitespace



Category: OMORI (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, toxic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 12:13:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29884395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/welcometowhitespace/pseuds/welcometowhitespace
Summary: I imagined us, two terrified boys clutching at each other haphazardly, hair messy and tears rolling down our cheeks, staring at her with haunted eyes. I wondered if Polly was tired of having to deal with this.But it was “boys” today. There were two. We were together. We were the same. We were one.I squeezed Sunny's hand.In which Basil and Sunny try to start over...
Relationships: Basil/Sunny (OMORI)
Comments: 9
Kudos: 28





	Basil's Sunny

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, hello, please note that this is a description of a toxic and abusive relationship. I am a cringe teenager and I am projecting onto Basil. I know some people like to read this stuff so I'm posting it here. I am very much aware of how wrong this is, and I do not wish to romanticize or glamorize abuse. Please don't read this if psychological abuse is triggering for you.

"So, it's just us now, isn't it?"  
I turned my head toward Sunny, who was staring pensively out of the hospital window. The afternoon light turned his dark brown eye a rich amber color, and I smiled before remembering that it would only ever be an eye, not two eyes, because of me.  
The events of that night were still blurry. I remembered pure panic clawing at me and the desperate actions of a cornered, helpless animal. I remembered blood and pain and murky water encroaching my vision. Then I woke up here, in the hospital, with my friends gathered around me.  
Well, they were gathered around me then, at least. They had all left.  
The turn of events was almost funny, but loneliness gripped me. My friends were all gone. They would probably never talk to me again. They would probably hate me for the rest of their lives.  
I didn't blame them. If I had been them, I would have done worse to myself.  
I dug my nails into my arm to remind myself that I was here, in the hospital bed, and not in that dark and terrifying place. I was here, I was alive, and Sunny was with me.  
Sunny. Sunny was with me.  
The thought itself almost made me burst into tears. Sunny was with me, finally, after all these years. I had been so angry at him for abandoning me. I had been so angry at him when each of my friends left, when the kids started to pick on me, when every day I was hated and disgusting and alone. I was so awfully, horribly alone.  
But he was here now. I looked at him, at his face, always so serious and sad. I looked at his eyelashes and his frail body and the way he leaned into the window-pane and looked blankly ahead. And I knew that I would never be alone again, because where else could Sunny go? He had nowhere to be. He had nowhere to belong. Just like me.  
There was finally someone just like me.  
"Sunny," I said, touching him carefully on the shoulder. I had the feeling that if I pushed him too hard, he might disintegrate completely.  
"Are you okay?"  
Sunny turned to me and his face was blank like always, but I could read the emotion in his eyes-- well, eye. He echoed the fear that I felt, and a feeling flooded me, something warm and full in my chest. I watched him gaze down at me in his subdued way.  
He reminded me of a wilting sunflower, supposed to be pointing toward the sun but instead drooping down onto the floor and rotting away. I had the strange urge to water him until he stood up tall again.  
Then, without thinking, I leaned forward and wrapped my arms around Sunny, holding him in a loose hug.  
He stiffened under my arms but did not pull away.  
I froze. What had I done? All of my instincts were telling me to let go, to leave, to run...  
But his warmth was strangely comforting, a reminder that he was alive, alive and together with me. I wanted to grip him tighter. I wanted to hold him so tightly to my chest that he couldn't breathe. I wanted to fuse him to me, make him mine, mine, mine, all mine...  
Suddenly tears were falling out of my eyes and onto his cheek.  
"You won't leave me again, will you?"  
He did not reply.

We were walking home as the sun shone through the branches and left dappled patterns on the floor, and I was holding Sunny's hand. It was warm and soft under mine, and the feeling made my heart speed up a bit faster. He was so small, his limbs neat and curled close to his body, his gaze empty as if he wasn't all there. A pang of pain flashed in my chest, and I held his hand a little tighter.  
"It's a nice day today, isn't it."  
I watched him stare at the concrete beneath our feet. His hair was black and messy, framing his round face. It looked so childish and innocent, and his cheeks were slightly flushed, contrasting against his gaunt skin. Deep eyebags rimmed his dark, dark eyes. He was hunching over.  
He must’ve sensed my stare, because he glanced up at me. His face was blank and his eye searched mine. The exchange felt somehow intimate, and I looked away, flustered. But for what reason?  
Sunny was my friend.  
"Do you wanna stay in my room?" I asked him. His move had been delayed because of his health, and he was staying with me and Polly for now. The others hadn't exactly welcomed him.  
Was he taking the reaction to his confession badly? That day, I had seen hope in his eyes for the first time, a bright glimmer that gave me the courage to speak up myself. And when he had smiled at me like that... I knew that everything would be okay.  
Everything would be okay. He was here.  
My gaze strayed back to his despondent figure following me blindly. I hoped that he wasn't taking things too hard. I hoped that he wasn't too lonely.  
He had me, after all. And I would never ever leave.  
"We can play video games together," I continued. "And I can show you my plants. I have a lot of them. I've been wanting to start growing sunflowers lately. I think you would like them..."  
Sunny made no indication that he had heard. I hoped that he did. The hazy summer day was hot and humid. The grass around me had never looked so green. Sunny's hand was cool and refreshing. His footsteps and shadow fell in step with mine. He was walking home with me.  
Everything was okay.

We got to my house, and everything was okay.  
We ate dinner, and everything was okay.  
I showed him my plants, and everything was okay.  
I stopped shaking, and everything was okay.  
But Sunny was still trembling.  
He was always sitting with his hands clutching his knees just a bit too hard. He was always nodding and looking at me, but he wasn't seeing. He wasn't seeing anything.  
The day drifted by and I pretended that I did not notice. I pretended cupping his hands in mine and hugging him tightly. I pretended stroking his hair and wrapping a blanket around his body and holding his hand until he fell asleep. I pretended living the rest of my days leaning on his shoulder. I pretended that we were happy. I pretended to see his smile...  
He had not smiled since that day.  
The sun was starting to set, and everything was okay.  
"Do you want to go to sleep?" I asked. "I can, uh, give you one of my spare pajamas. Unless you want to sleep in your own clothes. That's, uh, that's fine too."  
Sunny looked up at me and shook his head. "Okay, then, do you want me to show you where the spare toothbrush is and, where you're gonna be sleeping? Um, we have some spare sleeping bags, but you can sleep on the couch, or, um, on my. bed."  
My cheeks flushed red. Why was I the only one talking?  
"It's okay," Sunny mumbled. It was barely a whisper, but warmth ran through my chest. I had missed his voice.  
Was that a weird thing to think?  
I watched as he walked to the corner of the room and curled up on the floor, hugging his legs close to him. He acted so much like Mewo. A memory flashed through my head, Sunny curled up in his big birthday box with Mewo next to him. They were sleeping together and it was so cute that I had taken a picture with my camera. It's probably still in my photo album... ah, but I gave that to Sunny. I would have to ask him.  
Mewo was Sunny's cat, wasn't he? No, he was--  
"Are you going to sleep on the floor?"  
Sunny cringed at my strained voice. I cleared my throat.  
"You shouldn't do that. You'll catch a cold."  
He shrugged.  
"No, I'm serious. I'll get you something."  
I grabbed a sleeping bag from my closet and spread it out over the floor next to him. He didn't move.  
"Feel free to use that," I said. "It's kind of late and we've had a long day. Let's go to sleep..?"  
Sunny did not reply.

Mari was there, and she reached out with cold, rotting hands, putting them on my shoulder, dragging me in. She shoved me into her body until all I could smell was burning flesh, and suddenly I was hanging by a noose and she was looking up at me and laughing. Sunny was there and I tried to get to him, tried to scream for help, but he fell onto the floor and started bleeding out, his eyes gaping holes. Too much blood was coming out of him at once, too much blood for a human to possibly hold, and it kept gushing and gushing and all I could hear was the roaring in my ears as I struggled to breathe, slowly dying, watching his life slip away, watching Mari point and laugh, point and laugh, and Sunny looked up at me and he screamed in choking breathless sobs--

I woke up and my stomach convulsed as I vomited onto the bedroom floor. I gasped, wiping the bile off of my mouth, but the sobbing and wailing continued. It made me want to rip my ears out and scream, but instead I turned to Sunny, still on the cold wooden floor, shaking with his face in his hands.  
I got off the bed and sat down next to him.  
He did not even notice my presence, and I just watched him for a bit, the pitiful noises he was making ripping my chest apart. My hands started to tremble.  
I reached over and hugged him.  
I hugged him tightly, as tightly as I had wanted that first day in the hospital. I held him close to me and I hugged him so hard he opened his red, tear-ridden eye and stared at me. I hugged him and held him and ran my hands through his hair and leaned down so our foreheads were touching. He was so cold and frail. He was shaking violently.  
"Everything's going to be okay."  
It's not like either of us had ever believed it.  
"Basil," he whispered.  
"It's okay. It's okay. It's going to be okay. It's going to be okay. We're together now, aren't we?"  
"I want it to stop," Sunny said, his voice barely audible.  
"It's okay. It's going to be okay."  
It was all I could say. What else was there? What comfort could any of us have?  
"I killed Mari and I loved her."  
The words turned my insides cold. It was so much like that day, the staircase, kneeling in front of an inconsolable person, blood on the floor and staining my hands, cold skin, dark, long, tangled hair--  
A sob escaped from me.  
"I killed Mari and you loved her."  
"It wasn't you," I whispered. "I know it wasn't you. I know it wasn't. It wasn't you, Sunny. It wasn't you."  
How many times could I repeat it before it came true?  
"I killed Mari and Aubrey loved her. I killed Mari and Kel loved her. I killed Mari and Hero loved her. I killed Mari and I loved her."  
"It wasn't your fault."  
Were things always going to be like this? Were we going to be haunted by nightmares every single night, then wake up and pretend everything was okay through the day while not really seeing any of it? Was I always going to be so scared? Was he going to always be so scared?  
What if I hurt him again?  
Maybe killing him would be merciful.  
But I was a very selfish person, and I needed him.  
"Let's go," I said, standing up slowly. I grabbed Sunny's hand and he followed me blindly.  
Avoiding the puddle of my vomit, I climbed onto my bed and turned on a small night light on the bed stand. Polly had bought it for me because I kept having nightmares and waking up screaming. Hopefully Polly didn't wake up from the commotion here, I thought offhandedly. I dragged Sunny next to me and he leaned into my shoulder, staring down.  
He was so small. He was so small and vulnerable, and I loved the way he curled into himself, the way his bottom lip trembled and his eyes looked dull and dead. I loved everything about him.  
It was always for him. I didn't regret anything.  
I hugged him again and pressed him into my chest, stroking him gently. He did not react. He was really warm. Did he have a fever?  
But I realized that I was freezing down to my bones. Maybe I was the one with the fever. It didn't matter, because he was here, and everything was okay.  
"Why?"  
For a second I thought I had imagined the words, but Sunny was looking up at me expectantly.  
"What?" I said.  
"Why are you still here?"  
Why was I still here?  
Why _was_ I still here?  
"Why would I not be?"  
"No one wants to know me. I don't want to know me."  
He was silent for a bit, but I could tell he wasn't finished speaking.  
"Why... are you being nice?"  
"Because I love you."  
The words slipped out of me before I could think about what I was doing. Sunny just stared at me with that haunted look in his eyes.  
There was no going back now, so...  
"I love you, and I don't know why. And we are the only ones that can understand. I don't want to lose you again, I don't, I don't, I can't..."  
I clutched him even tighter to me.  
"...oh."  
It was an empty response and it hurt. It hurt too deeply, and I felt bitter anger bubbling up in my throat, anger at the situation, anger at the world, anger at myself.  
"Are you going to hate me forever now? Are you going to blame me for what I did? Are you going to love Mari more than me now, ignore the living for the dead? Are you going to abandon me, after everything I did for you?!"  
I had not realized that I had started screaming. I could not stop myself.  
"Are you really going to be this fucking selfish? ARE YOU REALLY GOING TO LEAVE ME ALL ALONE AGAIN AFTER EVERYTHING I'VE DONE?? YOU CAN'T EVEN LOVE ME BECAUSE YOU'RE TOO BUSY HATING YOURSELF!"  
I was crying, and I knew that I should stop, but all of the pain was spilling out and I didn't know how to clog the dam. I clapped my hands over my mouth and sobbed harder as Sunny stared at me, backing away like a cornered animal. I was a disgusting person. I was horrible. I was despicable. I was unlovable. I was evil. I didn't deserve to be alive.  
"Hypocrite."  
Huh?  
I snapped my head up, so shocked my tears stopped. I simply looked at him.  
"Stop being so caught up in your suffering first. You're not always the victim. You're not the victim, Basil."  
My eyes widened, and somehow I was filled with exhilaration. For the first time, he was truly looking at me, truly *seeing* me. And he said my name. He said it like he knew who I was. He said it like he understood.  
I smiled. It was small and shaky and my eyes were probably red from crying and my hair disheveled and bile and snot rubbed over my face, but I smiled. I smiled like Sunny had smiled at me that time at the hospital. I smiled to chase the darkness away like he had done for me. I hoped it was enough.  
"Basil? Sunny?"  
The door creaked open and I snapped my head around to see Polly peeking through the crack. The hallway was dark and cold behind her.  
Of course she was awake. I had been screaming.  
Polly surveyed the mess in the room, and lines of worry creased her face.  
I imagined us, two terrified boys clutching at each other haphazardly, hair messy and tears rolling down our cheeks, staring at her with haunted eyes. I wondered if Polly was tired of having to deal with this.  
But it was “boys” today. There were two. We were together. We were the same. We were one.  
I squeezed Sunny's hand.  
"Oh dear," Polly murmured.

I clung to him until the first strands of sunlight broke through my shuttered window and the room was lit by a red glow. He wouldn’t leave me this time.  
Sunny was still. I wondered if he was asleep, but his heart was beating too erratically. I doubted his dreams would be any more pleasant than mine, anyway.  
I took a breath.  
“Sunny?”  
It was the first thing either of us had said in hours.  
He cracked his eye open.  
“How are you? Everything’s okay now,” I said, stroking his soft hair.  
“No it’s not.”  
He moved away from me and sat up on the opposite side of the bed.  
“Is there anything I can do?”  
I wished I could promise him that everything would get better. I wished.  
“I’m scared, Basil.”  
“It’s okay. You have me.”  
“I’m scared of you.”  
My chest hurt.  
“I won’t hurt you again. I’m… I’m so sorry for screaming at you and saying all those horrible things. I understand if you don’t want to be with me. That whole thing, everything… It was all my fault. I’m sorry. I will never be more sorry.”  
Sunny looked at my eyes intently.  
“Hurt me.”  
“What..?”  
“Hurt me. Hurt me and I’ll forgive you.”  
My eyes widened.  
“Sunny, I don’t want to hurt you. I love you. I don’t want anything bad to happen to you.”  
Was that even true anymore..?  
“Hurt me. Punish me as I deserve. Do it. Or I will leave.”  
“W-what?”  
A sick feeling swamped me.  
“I.. I’ve already stabbed your eye out. I’ve done enough, haven’t I? I don’t want to hurt you more.”  
Sunny stared at me for a second longer, and then shrugged. He turned away and hung his legs over the bed, staring at his feet.  
“...Sunny?”  
There was no reply.  
“Sunny? Sunny?”  
Panic started rising in my chest, along with the feeling of hot tears filling my eyes. It was happening all over again. I was going to be alone all over again. He was leaving me, again. He hated me, again. He was doing it again, literal hours later. My irrationality made me sick. Panic gripped my chest.  
“Sunny. Sunny, please. Answer me!”  
I reached out and grabbed his shoulder desperately. He flinched away and fell off of the bed onto his knees. He didn’t turn around or say my name. He didn’t even move.  
“Sunny!”  
I was on the edge of desperation. I had finally gotten him back… Finally, finally, finally, finally, finally, finally… I had finally gotten him back and now he was leaving. He was fucking leaving of his own free will. It was happening again, of course it was.  
Why did everyone have to fucking leave!?  
I grabbed the scissors from my desk and stabbed them into Sunny, tears streaming down my eyes.  
His body stiffened. The blood gushed out of the wound and I froze, the realization of what I had done sweeping over me like cold water. I started crying harder. I was surprised my tears hadn’t run dry by now.  
Then he turned around and gave me that smile again, that beautiful, beautiful, radiant smile, the one where the corner of his eye crinkled up and his mouth quirked down in that awkward way so that he looked he was frowning, but I knew it was a smile, and my chest swelled with warmth and the world got just a little bit brighter, my fear melted away, and everything was okay.  
“You know I like it when you do that, don’t you?” He murmured. “When you yelled at me today, it felt good.”  
I shook my head.  
“I’m the one that deserves punishment. I’m the one that attacked you twice. I’m the one that keeps screaming and screaming at you and doing horrible disgusting things to you because I can’t handle my emotions. It’s all me…”  
“That’s why I love you.”  
My eyes widened and I froze.  
“You love me?”  
Sunny looked at me and smiled again.  
“I do, Basil. I love you. You finally treat me the way I deserve.”  
I started to shake my head. “No, you don’t deserve any of th-”  
“I’m tired of everyone pretending they are okay. I’m tired of people being nice to me out of pity and dragging me around on their trips. I’m tired of them giving me those looks out of the corners of their eyes. But you treat me the way I deserve, and you don’t hide anything from me. And I love you for that.”  
I looked at him, and his eyes were so soft that I started to melt into them. I hoped he could feel the love in my gaze, see how much I cared for him, hear all the words I had kept in me for years and years and years. I twined my hands with his.  
“Mari wasn’t your fault. I will take your blame for as long as you want. I will stay with you until we both die. I will take all of your grief. So please let me.”  
Sunny smiled in a sad, bittersweet way, and a single tear rolled down his cheek. I had never seen him cry before.  
“You idiot. Don’t you know how wrong this is?”  
I laughed. He had called me an idiot. He felt safe enough to do so.  
“Of course I know. This love is utterly disgusting. It’s bitter and fills me to the brim and it makes me sick. Isn’t it great?”  
“Mari would be sad to see us.”  
“Mari is dead.”  
I felt bad for the look on his face, but it had to be said. It was the truth, and for the first time, I felt that I could face it. I let the horrible thoughts and memories swarm me and hurt.  
“But I’m not dead, Sunny. You’re not dead. We’re alive.”  
He scoffed.  
“What difference does it make?”  
“Everything.”  
I curled into his body and felt the blood from the wound I had inflicted trickle across my pajamas.  
“We have a future, Sunny. Don’t you get it? Mari doesn’t have one. She never will. But we do, and we can be in it together. We have something to look forward to.”  
“This is sickening.”  
“Isn’t it?” I smiled brightly at him.  
He leaned down and kissed me on the lips, just a light peck, and my face reddened.  
His lips were soft and tasted… well, disgusting. I didn’t know the last time he had brushed his teeth.  
But it was nice.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, I guess.


End file.
